


The Maiden of the Tree

by heatofthetuesdaymoments



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones spoilers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Build Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatofthetuesdaymoments/pseuds/heatofthetuesdaymoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden of the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So I made my version of Arya x Gendry, because I think they would be great rulers but not only that, I really loved their chemistry in the book. So yeah I wrote this. Hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> **BTW! If you have read story exactly like this on fanfiction... its my story. I'm heatofthetuesdaymoments on FanFiction.net as well. I'm just not as avid on that site as i am on this one. So I'm trying to resurrect my writing. There. I think I've made my point. ENJOY!**

Arya was peeing in the woods far from anyone just as Yoren had advised her to do.  They had been walking for hours and her legs were beginning cramp up.  It was harder to steady herself while she tried to 'take a piss' as the guys in the small caravan of bastards, orphans, outlaws, and those three dangerous men in the iron cart liked to call it.   _'Taking a piss'_ , what a stupid saying.  She never understood why boys and men say it.  Why that fat oaf Robert Baratheon would say it.  Her father never did. He was a proper lord.  A good man, and even if Yoren shielded her from seeing her father murders, it didn't stop her from dreaming about it night after night.

As she finished up and walked over to the stream to rinse her hands and face, she didn't notice the sound of someone walking up behind her.

"I bloody knew it." Says a young boys voice.

Arya stands up.  Her hand on Needle's handle ready to attack only to find Gendry looking down at her with bright blue eyes somewhat hidden by his shaggy black hair.  Panic began to rise from her belly, but behind that panic there was a fierce anger.  Her dancing teacher would have been very displeased to know someone snook up on his bright pupil and she was not going to let her teacher die in vain.  Not for this black smith's apprentice.

The giant smirk on Gendry's young face was soon wiped away.  He may be strong but Arya was quicker than him and had her sword with her, which was now sheathed from its holder and placed at Gendry's neck, as she pinned him to the ground.

"You saw nothing. You say nothing." Arya hisses.

"You're a girl." Gendry says.

"Shut up, no I'm not." She snaps.

"Fine if you're not a girl then pull out your cock." Gendry says, getting equally as close to her face as she is

Arya panics again, because she knows she can't prove what she doesn't have.  She loosens her grip for a split second which gives Gendry the chance to take hold of her Needle and pin her to the ground. "I knew it, I knew you were a girl." He says.

"I'm not a girl," She says calmly, "I'm Arya Stark, of Winterfell."

"Stark, like the King's Hand?" Gendry says, his eyes going big with realization.

"He was my father." She says.

"Seven Hells, you're a lady," Gendry says, getting up from the ground and helping Arya up as well, "oh shit, I'm sorry, all that talk about cocks, oh hell, you've seen my cock."

"So I don't care I have brothers, my brother Rickon use to run around naked as a babe." Arya says, fixing herself up and talking back Needle from Gendry's hand.

"I'm so sorry Mi'Lady." Gendry's says bowing to her.

Arya rolls her eyes, "Stop that, as far as you know, I'm still Arry the orphan  _boy_ to you and everyone in the camp."

"As you wish Mi'Lady." Gendry's says, bowing again.

"Stop that, I'm not a lady." Arya says slightly shoving the boy.

Gendry's smiles at her, "Well that wasn't very lady like." He says.

Arya shoves him again, but this time she puts her leg in between his legs and trips him, but Gendry grabs a hold of Arya by the waist and brings her down with him.  Gendry pins her to the ground again and doesn't let go no matter how much Arya wiggles.

"Get off of me." Arya says, making no effort in her attempts to get free.

Gendry's smiles down at her, "Not until you stop fighting me."

Knowing that Gendry is just as stubborn as she, Arya stops fighting him.  Gendry loosens his grip on her and relaxes his body.  Giving Arya the perfect opportunity to knee Gendry in the groin and pin him.  "Listen to me, Queen Cersi is hunting me down for my father's treason, my sister is already their captive, I need to get back to Winterfell to my brothers and my mother, that's why Yoren is having me dressed as a boy. You cannot tell anyone about my secret." She says, her eyes pleading for Gendry to know how serious this is.

As pugnacious as Gendry is, he knows how much it means to keep a secret.  Without knowing it, he brushes a strand of hair away from Ayra's face, "I promise I won't tell a soul." He says.

Arya gets up from Gendry and straightens herself out yet again, "I'm begging you Gendry, no one, not Hot Pie, not anyone, can know." She says, putting her sword back into it's holder.

"Arry, I know, I won't tell a soul." Gendry says, his bright blue eyes showing nothing but honesty to her.

She heaves a heavy sigh, "Alright, c'mon lets go back with the others." She says, and walks side by side with Gendry, keeping in step with him.

"Will I ever get to see you in a dress?" He asks her, a playful smile on his face.

Arya, laughs, gently shoving him, "Don't count on it." She says.

"What a shame," Gendry says, "I bet you'd look lovely in a dress."

Arya suppresses a smile, "If you want to keep that tongue of yours, don't talk about dresses or ladies or Winterfell in my presence."

"As you wish." Gendry says.

The two make it back into the camp just in time to see that everyone is ready to leave.

 _'You're almost home little wolf,'_  Arya thinks to herself as continue on the journey.

Arya looks back at Gendry whose walking only a few paces behind her.  He looks up at her and winks. Arya rolls her eyes and turns back around, "Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie! Thanks for reading. I will try and update as much as possible.


End file.
